For plasma aided semiconductor applications, especially patterning and etching, particle generation is detrimental because the particles may lead to interruption of the desired pattern and/or defect formation. In plasma processing apparatuses, particle formation is an inherent process. Sputtered material atoms generated by ion bombardment nucleate, then coagulate, and aggregate thus leading to particle formation. In these types of apparatuses, most of the sputtered material comes from a piece of hardware, the halo, surrounding the wafer. Therefore, reducing the amount of sputtered material from the halo to minimize particle defects is an on-going goal.
With respect to these and other considerations the present disclosure is provided.